Librarian Daily
by 0-reiyuu
Summary: Harusnya Akaashi tahu tidak akan ada yang baik-baik saja ketika Bokuto Koutarou mengetahui tempat kerjanya. BokuAka Fanfiction. Shounen-ai, OOC. Happy reading!
"Hei! Hei! Hei! AKAAASHIII!"

Akaashi menghela napasnya lelah. Pelipisnya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Tanpa melihat siapa yang kini memanggilnya, _setter_ Tim Bola Voli Putera Akademi Fukurodani itu tahu. Sapaan khas itu yang Akaashi tahu hanya milik seorang saja. Pemuda itu menutup buku yang semenit lalu masih ditekuni. Atensinya beralih menatap si pemanggil.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Bokuto _-san_ ," sapanya datar. Ekspresinya berkebalikan sekali dengan kaptennya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Yo, Akaashi," sapa Bokuto lagi.

Dalam hitungan setengah detik pemuda bermanik _green-grey_ itu tahu, _shift_ kerjanya dalam hitungan menit ke depan tidak akan menyenangkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **Librarian Daily**

 _by Megami Mayuki_

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruiichi-sensei**

 **.**

 **Bokuto Koutarou x Akaashi Keiji**

 **.**

Harusnya Akaashi tahu tidak akan ada yang baik-baik saja ketika Bokuto Koutarou mengetahui tempat kerjanya.

 **.**

 **Shounen-ai, OOC, OC, Typo, Misstypo**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

Akaashi Keiji merasa tak ada yang salah ketika dirinya tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah selebar dibutuhkan tenaga kerja _part-time_ untuk perpustakaan lokal beberapa minggu yang lalu. Segaris senyum tipis tak sanggup ia tahan ketika sang kepala pustakawan berkata dirinya diterima. Akaashi tak merasa ada yang aneh. Jam kerjanya tak menggangu sekolah maupun latihan klub voli. Upahnya juga lumayan menggiurkan untuk siswa biasa sepertinya. Sanae _-san_ —pustakawan yang kebetulan satu _shift_ dengannya juga sangat baik padanya. Ditambah lagi ia suka buku, menghabiskan waktu bergelut dengan buku tak akan membuatnya bosan. Membaca buku koleksi perpustakaan di waktu senggang kerjanya juga bukan ide yang buruk.

Ya. Semuanya memang baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah. Awalnya. Sampai _ace_ Tim Bola Voli Putera Akademi Fukurodani, kapten tim tersebut, kakak kelasnya, pemuda dengan _mood swing_ paling parah yang pernah ia temui bernama Bokuto Koutarou mengetahui pekerjaan barunya. Ia tidak tahu dari mana pemuda bermahkota _spike_ warna abu-abu dengan semburat hitam tahu. Ia tak begitu kaget sebenarnya, mengingat beberapa kali ia menemui beberapa siswa Akademi Fukurodani datang menyambangi perpustakaan itu.

Akaashi menutup buku yang tadi sempat dibacanya. Padahal buku yang dibacanya itu baru masuk ke bagian yang seru. Tapi ia lebih tahu dari siapapun, lebih berpengalaman dari siapapun. Waktunya selama beberapa jam ke depan akan tersita lebih dari biasanya. Tidak ketika seorang Bokuto Koutarou mendatangi perpustakaannya.

 **.**

Sore itu seperti biasa sepulang sekolah Akaashi buru-buru datang ke perpustakaan. Menyapa Sanae _-san_ yang kebetulan berpapasan di ruang loker. Seragam sekolah diganti dengan celana dan kemeja kasual namun tetap rapi. _Name tag_ pegawai terpasang rapi di dada kanannya. Setengah jam setelah ia menempatkan diri di meja registrasi, Bokuto datang masih dengan sapaan luar biasanya dengan volume tanpa rem lengkap dengan senyum lebar yang sanggup menghangatkan sejuta umat.

Bokuto berlalu setelah berbasi-basi sebentar dengannya. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan aneh—berjalan beberapa langkah, menoleh ke kiri ke kanan dengan memasang pose orang siaga. Tatapan matanya waspada mengawasi melebihi ketika sedang bertanding di lapangan. Seolah-olah dalam beberapa detik ia mungkin saja akan mendapat serangan dadakan. Dan haruskah Akaashi mengomentari teropong yang dikalungkan di leher sang _senpai_? Akaashi rasa itu terlalu membuang waktu. Manik _green-grey_ itu memicingkan matanya curiga, mengekori gerak-gerik Bokuto..

Awalnya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Mungkin Akaashi hanya terlalu khawatir. Kaptennya tidak mungkin bisa duduk tenang. Bokuto tetaplah Bokuto. Lembaran berisi tulisan tak mungkin bisa memenuhi rasa bosannya dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Dari tempatnya duduk pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu beberapa kali melihat Bokuto bolak-balik mengitari rak beragam kategori, mengambil buku—yang ia yakin seratus persen diambil secara acak—dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya. Dahinya mengerut, mencoba memahami deretan tulisan yang ia baca. Entah beberapa kali pemuda itu melihat _senpai_ -nya melakukan hal tersebut.

Sesekali Bokuto akan membuka bukunya lebar dan memposisikan bukunya berdiri, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik sampul buku. Di saat sang _ace_ yakin Akaashi tak melihat ke arahnya, manik emas besar itu akan mencuri pandang dari batas ujung buku. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menunduk. Jemari yang biasanya memberi _toss_ itu sedikit menutupi bibirnya, menyembunyikan segaris senyum tipis di wajah datarnya.

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

Akaashi baru saja menyelipkan buku setebal tiga sentimeter di salah satu rak buku filsafat ketika firasatnya mengatakan ia sedang diawasi. Diedarkan pandangannya sekilas mencari sepasang mata emas yang ia yakin adalah pelakunya. Benar saja, tidak terlalu lama hingga manik _green-grey-_ nya menemukan sosok pemuda mirip burung hantu itu menatapnya dari beberapa rak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Alisnya berjengit bingung. Untuk apa Bokuto menggunakan teropong untuk mengawasinya? Jarak mereka tak kurang dari sepuluh meter kau tahu. Akaashi mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Biarlah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menghadapi perilaku _nyeleneh_ sang kapten.

Langkah Akaashi bergerak mendekat. Tengkuknya terasa pegal. Sudah satu jam lebih rasanya pandangan mata itu mengikutinya. Terasa lebih tajam ketika seorang pengunjung mendatanginya meminta bantuan. Atau cuma perasaannya saja? Ditinggalkannya buku baru yang harusnya segera diindeks dan diinventaeris begitu saja.

Bokuto menurunkan teropongnya cepat. Matanya membelalak lebar. _Shit!_ Akaashi sedang berjalan ke arahya. Akaashi pasti sudah tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Bokuto menarik tubuhnya ke belakang rak. Belum sempat ia mengambil napas...

"Bokuto _-san_."

 _Ace_ Fukurodani itu menolehkan kepalanya ragu-ragu. Matanya yang biasanya memancarkan penuh kepercayaan diri kini sedikit ketakutan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata datar yang terasa lebih mengintimidasi dari pada biasanya.

"Hei, Akaashi," sapanya.

"Bokuto _-san_ , sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Te-tentu saja. Meminjam buku?" jawabnya yang justru lebih seperti kalimat tanya.

Alis itu naik sebelah.

"Dengan terus menatapku?" Akaashi jelas meragukannya.

"Aku hanya memilih buku kau tahu. Kau pasti hanya kebetulan melihatku saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Akaashi! Kau meragukan?"

"Tentu saja, Bokuto _-san_ ," jawabnya ringan.

"Akaaaashiii! Kau tidak percaya padaku. Lihat aku akan meminjam buku ini," kata pemilik manik emas.

Bokuto mengambil salah satu buku terdekat yang bisa ia raih.

"Begini-begini aku sering meminjam buku di sini kau tahu. Lihat aku sekarang meminjam buku ini," katanya.

Bokuto mengulurkan buku bersampul coklat cukup tebal itu pada petugas perpustakaan paruh waktu itu. Akaashi menerima buku Bokuto ragu. Dipandanginya buku tersebut dengan dari berkerut. Kerutannya makin dalam saat menyadari buku apa yang sedang ia pegang.

"Lihatkan. Aku benar-benar melakukannya," katanya bangga.

"Kau baru membuat kartu anggotamu seminggu yang lalu," komentar Akaashi lirih.

" _Nee_ , Akaashi. Bagaimana aku meminjam bukunya?"

Tuh kan benar. Lagipula siapapun tidak akan percaya kalau Bokuto Koutarou membaca buku 100 Resep Masakan Enak Rumah Tangga. Jangankan memasak, membuat kopi saja ia tidak bisa.

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

"Permisi."

" _Hai_. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin mencari sesu-"

"Ah. Hayato _-kun_! _Hissashiburi_?"

"Ha? Ha-Hayato? _Dare_?"

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sudah sejak SD kan?"

"Hah? Kau siapa?"

"Bokuto lah. Jangan bilang kau lupa. Padahal waktu SD kita dekat sekali."

"Hoi. Jangan tarik aku! Hoi."

"Sudah ikut saja. Sudah lama kita tidak ngobrol kan?"

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!"

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

"Bokuto _-san_? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Akaashi.

Tangannya masih sibuk menelusuri deretan buku di rak bagian sastra. Sanae _-san_ memintanya mengambil beberapa buku lama yang sudah saatnya diperbaiki. Bokuto dengan setia mengekori sambil mendorong troli miliknya.

"Tapi aku bosan. Kapan kau selesai?"

"Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa pulang Bokuto _-san_ ," katanya tak peduli. Ia masih tak berniat menatap sang _senpai_ yang sudah pasti tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tentu saja aku menunggumu. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendirian."

Akaashi membalik badan menatap sang _ace_. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, pertanda ia tak mengerti perkataan pemilik manik emas itu. Kalau dalam kondisi lain, wajah Akaashi sekarang ini pasti akan membuat jantungnya merasa _kyun_ —sekarang pun sebenarnya _kyun_ juga sih, hanya Bokuto saja yang tak mengakui. Pemuda bermahkota abu-abu hitam itu menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Kadang adik kelasnya yang satu ini bisa tidak peka.

" _Datte sa_... Aku tidak mungkin hmumumumu... Hmph!" katanya sambil membuang muka.

"Bokuta _-san_ aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

" _Dakara_..."

" _Anoo... Sumimazen_..."

Sebelum Bokuto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara seorang pemuda mengintrupsi. Perhatian kedua pasang manik _green-grey_ dan emas seketika beralih menatap pemuda yang kelihatannya anak kuliahan itu.

" _Hai_. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Mengabaikan sang senior, perhatian Akaashi berpindah pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sudah kewajibannnya ia membantu pengunjung yang membutuhkannya.

"Aku sedang mencari buku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Akaashi mengarahkannya menuju meja administrasi. Bokuto ditinggalkan begitu saja. Pemuda itu berdiri terdiam, manik emasnya hanya bisa mengikuti langkah sang _setter_ yang semakin menjauh. Pemuda itu menatap _kouhai_ kesayangan tak percaya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengabaikan keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba sudah menjadi angin lalu. Bokuto tidak terima.

 **.**

Ketika Bokuto berhasil menyusul Akaashi, yang disuguhkan di hadapannya bukan sesuatu yang ia suka. Akaashi-nya, _setter_ -nya, _partner_ -nya sedang bicara dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. Perlukah membantu mencari buku atau apalah itu harus dibarengi basa-basi juga. Dan apa-apaan senyum kecil itu? Entah kenapa Bokuto tak suka ada orang lain yang bisa membuat Akaashi tersenyum seperti itu selain dirinya.

"Akaaaashiiii!" panggilnya tak sabar. Tiba-tiba saja _mood_ -nya berubah menjadi buruk.

"Bokuto _-san_. Tolong jangan bicara keras-keras." Akaashi memperingatkan.

" _Demoo_..."

"Akaashi _-kun_ tentang buku yang kita bicarakan tadi. Kau tidak keberatan kalau kita membahasnya kapan-kapan?"

Bokuto melayangkan tatapan tak suka pada pemuda tak bernama itu. Kenapa dia suka memotong kata-katanya.

" _Hai_. Aku juga. Jarang sekali bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sama-sama tertarik dengan buku dan fotografi seperti Hayashi _-san_."

Oh ternyata namanya Hayashi. Bokuto mana peduli.

Hayashi, pemuda itu tertawa. Tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan tatapan tajam bak burung hantu memburu mangsa yang dilayangkan padanya. "Orang yang suka buku dan fotografi sepertiku banyak Akaashi _-kun_. Kau hanya belum bertemu mereka saja."

Sekali lagi Akaashi tersenyum kecil. Hayashi membalas senyumnya lebar. Manik emasnya itu terasa iritasi. Mungkin sudah saking iritasinya sampai bisa melihat hati berwarna pink kecil-kecil berterbangan di antaranya keduanya.

Telapak tangan besar milik Bokuto menarik paksa lengan yang lebih kecil darinya. Manik emasnya melayangkan tatapan tajam menusuk pada pemuda berambut coklat yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia temui, sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi masih dengan menggandeng lengan sang adik kelas.

"Bokuto _-san_? Bokuto _-san_?" panggilan penuh tanya yang Akaashi berikan padanya diindahkan begitu saja. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Langkah dipacu cepat, memaksa si pemilik manik _green-grey_ mengimbangi langkahnya. Bokuto menghentakkan kakinya di setiap langkah sedikit berlebih. Cukup membuat Akaashi menyadari betapa buruk suasana hati pemuda yang kini tengah menggandengnya itu. Apa sekiranya yang membuat kaptennya itu tiba-tiba masuk _dejected mode_?

Langkah keduanya terhenti ketika pemuda kelas 3 Akademi Fukurodani itu berbelok bersembunyi di balik rak buku. Manik emasnya memastikan kalau Hayashi atau siapapun itu tak mengikuti mereka berdua. Bokuto melepaskan genggaman tangan pada lengan Akaashi. Sedikit bersalah ketika ia melihat bekas yang memerah di tempat yang ia genggam. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau genggaman—cengkraman—tangannya terlalu kuat. Tapi rasa bersalahnya tak sedikit pun menghapus hatinya yang memanas.

Sepasang _green-grey_ itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tak berkata apapun, hanya mengamati sang _senpai_ yang tak kunjung bicara atau menatap balik matanya. Akaashi sudah terbiasa menghadapi emosi Bokuto yang naik turun, tapi Bokuto kali ini membuatnya harus mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia sama sekali bukan Bokuto yang biasanya baik dalam mode normal maupun _dejected mode_ sekalipun.

"Boku—"

"Buku. Fotografi. Apapun itu. Aku sama sekali tak peduli," ucap pemuda representasi burung hantu itu tiba-tiba.

Hah? Itulah yang tergambar jelas di ekspresi muka Akaashi saat ini. Namun ia sama sekali tak bicara apapun, membiarkan Bokuto terus bicara.

"Padahal dia berbuat begitu padamu. Kenapa kau malah tidak berbuat apa-apa?"

"Apa maksudmu, Bokuto _-san_? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Akaashi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak peka." Bokuto rasanya ingin menangis. "Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Kuroo itu benar?" gerutunya.

"Kuroo? Kenapa Kuroo _-san_ tiba-tiba—" Akaashi terdiam. Otak berputar cepat menelaah apa yang dikatakan sang _ace_. Dicengkramnya bahu Bokuto, memaksa sang senior menatap dan memperhatikannya.

"Bokuto _-san_ , apa yang Kuroo _-san_ katakan padamu?" tanyanya. Bokuto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mulutnya ia katupkankan rapat. Ia tak mau bicara. Ia sudah berjanji pada sahabat karibnya itu untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

"BO-KU-TO _-san_ ," panggil Akaashi penuh penekanan, memaksa sang _senpai_ untuk bicara.

Manik emas itu ditarik menjauh. Pandangannya bergerak tak fokus. Apapun itu asalkan bukan menatap sepasang manik _green-grey_ yang kini menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

" _Datte sa_... Kuroo bilang kau mungkin akan digoda orang saat aku bilang kau bekerja di perpustakaan," bisiknya lirih, tapi cukup bisa didengar oleh Akaashi dengan baik.

"Hah..." Akaashi menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Dilepaskannya cengkeraman kedua tangannya di bahu sang senior. "Dan kenapa kau percaya? Kuroo _-san_ bisa saja mempermainkanmu." Sejauh yang Akaashi ingat, ini bukan pertama kalinya kaptennya itu dipermainkan atau dijahili oleh kapten Nekoma. Terlepas seberapa dekat keduanya—sampai ketahap mereka sudah seperti saudara—Kuroo Tetsurou tetaplah Kuroo Tetsurou, tukang provokasi.

"Tentu saja karena itu Kuroo. Kuroo tidak pernah berbohong padaku," belanya. "Tapi aku benarkan? Lihat! Kau baru saja digoda si Ha-ha-siapalah itu."

"Hayashi _-san_ hanya meminta dibantu mencari buku. Itu sudah tugasku, Bokuto _-san_ " katanya memberi pengertian.

"Dengan mengajakmu ngobrol begitu. Hah?! Jangan berharap aku percaya!" Bokuto melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dibuang mukanya ke samping, bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Aura kesal menguar begitu saja dari tubuhnya.

Akaashi terdiam. Pemuda itu menelaah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pikirannya menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan dan dirasakan pemuda di hadapannya. Akaashi terdiam. Ia berpikir.

Dari semua anggota reguler Tim Bola Voli Putera Akademi Fukurodani, ia dikenal paling observatif. Terutama jika berkaitan dengan sang kapten. Baginya Bokuto seperti buku yang terbuka, pikiran dan ekpresinya bisa dibaca dengan muda. Tapi kadang ada kalanya sang _ace_ tidak bisa ditebak. Bahkan oleh dirinya. Seperti sekarang ini.

Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana ia bisa setak peduli itu? Itu sudah jelas sebenarnya. Ia saja yang tidak sadar. Tindakannya sejak ia datang. Bokuto yang selalu mengikutinya. Dan apa-apaan teropong itu? Lalu ketika _mood_ -nya dengan mudah memburuk. Ditambah lagi dengan sikapnya terhadap Hayashi _-san_ dan pengunjung lain yang mendekatinya. Bagaimana ia tidak sadar? Bokuto tetaplah Bokuto. Hari ini pun ia tetaplah Bokuto Koutarou yang biasanya. Akaashi tersenyum geli. Tak lama setelah itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil.

"Hahahaha."

Bokuto menajamkan pendengarannya ketika suara tawa kecil itu menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Pandangan matanya kini beralih fokus menatap adik kelasnya. Tangan itu diturunkan, sinar matanya berbuah memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"A-Akaashi?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir sekaligus bingung.

Pemuda bermahkota hitam itu mereda tawanya. Maniknya kini menatap sepasang emas itu lebih santai.

"Bokuto _-san_ , apa kau cemburu?"

"Eh?" Bokuto terdiam seketika. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup tanpa mengeluarkan kata. Matanya terlihat gelisah. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri. Akaashi tersenyum kecil. Semburat merah yang menjalar dari leher hingga pipi sang _ace_ sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaannya. Tanpa menunggu Bokuto berkata apapun, _setter_ resmi Akademi Fukurodani itu memotong jarak di antara mereka. Satu kecupan singkat di pipi dilayangkan begitu saja. "Terima kasih. Sudah cemburu dan mengkhawatirkanku," bisiknya tepat di telinga.

Pemuda 182 cm itu membalik badannya berlalu, meninggalkan pemilik mahkota abu-abu hitam yang masih berdiri diam. Entah ia harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa, kaget karena ketahuan cemburu atau malah senang karena Akaashi baru saja menciumnya.

Belum sempat Bokuto memutuskan, wajah manis sang partner menyembul keluar dari balik ujung rak.

" _Shift_ -ku selesai beberapa menit lagi. Bagaimana setelah ini kita makan yakiniku sama-sama. Aku yang traktir."

Manik emas itu bersinar terang. Wajahnya dihiasi senyum lebar penuh bahagia.

"AKAASHI, AKU CINTA PADAMU."

"Bokuto _-san_ , tolong jangan berisik."

* * *

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's note, author corner:**_

 _Halo, minna. Konbanwa._

Ini adalah fanfik pertama di fandom Haikyuu. Salam kenal semuanya.

Senang akhirnya bisa publish story dengan OTP kesayanganku yang satu ini. Sebenernya ini fanfik yang dibikin buat BokuAka Week. Tapi karena berbagai alasan dan kegiatan di RL yang awal April entah kenapa padat banget, jadi baru bisa diselesaikan sekarang. Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca. Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan dalam fanfik ini. Akhir kata:

 **.**

" **Mind to review?"**

 **.**


End file.
